Warriors Never Cry
by sammyoranges
Summary: Alexa was abused for all her life so she left to the glades to have a normal life. Only her life wasn't so normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my 1st fanfic so don't hate ** **Cast** **Alexa= Zendaya ** **thanks when more characters come i'll List them here.**

Chapter 1

Fire. Fire everywhere. Burning, hot, scorching, blinding fire. I stared at the flames dancing around my skin and how good it felt. I Stared out unto the forest. How beautiful it looked, how the animals moved, and the darkness It concealed. Memories flooded in and I couldn't stop them.

_Flashback:_

_"Alexa!" My uncle yelled."Yes uncle Howard" I said. "What on earth is this crap?"He threw the cake I baked on the floor. "I tried my best I truly did. Look-" " Shut up you good for nothing child!" I felt tears leak out my eyes."Go!" He screamed."Where am I supposed to go?". He shoved me outside the shed and into the woods. " some where I can't see your face."He spat"B-B-But I'm only 8 years old-""Should've thought of that before You made that crappy cake"He snarled and shut the door in my face. After a while I wanted to explore. I started wondering into the outskirts of the yard. The broken fence is the only thing separating me and the wilderness.I stuck one foot out the fence then the other. I felt the adrenaline flow dangerously through my blood. I ran as fast as, I could as far as I could, away from that house. "Weeeeee!"I yelled my voice filled with glee.I was free. *flash back ended*_

But if I only knew what would happen next. I chocked back the tears that threatened to spill over. I turned my back on the forest and stated walking forward. Never looking back. I ignored the desperate pleas of the forest begging me to stay. I almost turned back but stopped and kept going forward until I reached the dirty rural road. I stepped on the road wondering if I should start walking right or left. I ended choosing left for whatever reason. I started walking an hour or so and I saw something I hadn't seen in years. People. Yes, living breathing people. The last time I saw people is when I was about 8 in a half I think. I glanced down at myself suddenly self conscious. I took off my Hood and straightened out my clothes.I walked past what looked like a Gas station."what's your name sweet heart?" A nice not so nice voice inquired me."Alexa, you?"I said with my head held high. "Alexa, eh?" I nodded my head. He was a man of the age of 40 or so. He had shaggy short hair and had a stench that wouldn't go away even if he took a bath."Melissa!" A Blondie about my height came over to his side" Yes mister?" she said softly."You see this Girl?" He said. "yes"

"That's beauty now get your ugly face out of here!" Saying I was mad was an understatement. I was furious."Excuse me sir you should apologize to Melissa I don't think that was very nice." I seethed through my teeth. He looked at me surprised out of his mind(if he had one)."What?"He asked. I smiled sweetly,"I said-" He swung at me. Wrong move. I caught his hand and pinned him down within seconds. "I said apologize NOW!" I yelled making sure he heard every word."I-I'm sorry" He stuttered. "If your show your face to me or her.",I said motioning to Melissa,"I'll Kill you without hesitation" I freed him from his arm lock position. I started to keep walking. That's when I realized I have no money. "Damn" I muttered. I saw a man exit the mini-mart with a thing called _Big Gulp_ or whatever. I walked toward him. I put on my hood and awkwardly bumped into him for a enough time for me to steal his wallet." Watch it!" He spat. I didn't respond I only smiled. I went into the alley and took my hood off. I took out the wallet I stole. Just by looking at the leather wallet I knew it was a winner. I opened it hastily. Yep it was a winner alright. 800 dollars cash and a debit card. What idiot would take that much money with them anyway? Well, whatever It's good for me. I walked out of the filthy alley. I walked to side of the road and whistled to any taxis driving by. One stopped by. I opened the yellow car door. The smokey smell instantly hit my nose. I scrunched my nose. I got in and closed the door behind me "Where to?" The taxi man said I rather not describe him. "Starling City"I said. It's the closest city anyway.


	2. AN

Hi just to let you lovelies know I am writing planning to publish a book fairly similar to this one but i changed the time period, The plot too. Just to let you know so when it gets published you lovelies won't be confused.

Hugs and cookies, Sammyoranges


End file.
